Wild Rose
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Ivan a merciless assassin received a new assignment to kill Amelia Kirkland. Will he able to kill her after he falls for her completely. Will he able to save her from her fate. Will he able to redeem himself either. Has he found his salvation or his doom
1. Chapter 1

**WILD ROSE PROLOGUE**

.

.

Ivan Braginski is the top assassin in the field and trained by merciless General Winter that drained his humanity. His tasks are very easy for him...all he needs is to do is to kill his victims in a very slow manner with his twisted childlike smile. His victims bound to suffer hell on earth...

This was true till he was haunted by them in his dreams and started to question in innate human nature...

On one fine day his boss aka General Winter gave him a file that redirected his entire fate.

He was given the file of Amelia Kirkland. She is a college student that witnessed a murder few years ago. Amelia took few pictures of the event and she was the prime evidence that brought down a foul business magnet in Singapore. She was the cause of the man's death sentence. Now the sibling of the deceased business man wants her death and her death should be very painful. This is where Ivan comes in. He has to monitor, learn, earn her trust and finally kill her...

.

This mission seems too easy for him till he meets the actual person face to face...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**WILD ROSE CHAPTER 1**

.

.

**2.10.2011 (6pm)**

Ivan Braginski glanced trough the file in front of him.

**Target:** Amelia Kirkland

**Age:** 22

**Status:** Single (dated Francis Bonnefoy for 4 months before breaking his nose for cheating on her)

**Occupation:** Final year undergrad student (pursuing degree in Marketing)

**Hobbies:** reading, embroidery and daydreaming (Tried to take cooking classes twice but failed miserably)

**Family members: -**

Eldest Brother: William Kirkland, Age 32, a doctor, stays at Ireland.

Second Eldest: Malcolm Kirkland, Age 25, a police officer, stays at Scotland.

Youngest of all: Peter Kirkland, Age 14, a student, living with aunt Marry Kirkland at England.

**Close friends: **Sakura Honda, Alfred F. Jones, Lovina Vergas and Felicia Vergas

**WARNING:** Never eat whatever she cooks or prepared to be food poisoned or worse. She had 5 people hospitalised on September 2009 due to her scones. Her brothers call her scones as the ultimate weapon of destruction.

**Mission:** to monitor, Learn and earn Amelia Kirkland's trust and kill her in most painful method.

**~page break~**

In a dim chamber of the organization, General Winter broke the silence by saying "Ivan, I already arranged everything necessary for you and we also enrolled you in the same course with Amelia Kirkland".

Ivan glanced up while holding a vodka cup in his fingers and childishly commended "Is it necessary... I always can kill her without studying same course with her"

"You are required to spend as much time as possible with the target to earn her trust first. Moreover, you have to make her dependant on you before you kill her" General winter coldly answered back.

Ivan saw her picture at the file; he gently tugged it out and stared at her emerald eyes before gently place it in his coat. He gently placed the vodka cup on the rear table and garbed a bottle of vodka before he left the chambers.

His next destination would be Fayette.

**4.10.2011**

Ivan reached to the destination and waited in front of faculty building to observe the target.

**~flashback~**

Ivan fist memory was General winter and snow tundra. He was 5 years old at that time and General was harshly coaching him in the unforgivable freezing environment. General even beat him and left him to bleed there few occasion to test his durability to withstand pain.

Ivan's first assignment was to infiltrate an enemy's base and kidnapped his target named Mr. Wang. He was a major mafia leader in China. Ivan's order was to kill the victim in most painful manner. He was 14 years old at that time and was drilled to lose his humanity. On that day, he killed 40 bodyguards and blasted the victim's mansion before kidnapping him.

His mind only chanted "I'm doing this to live or General Winter will destroy me". He chanted like a mantra in his head before he showed pure hell to his victim and before taking his life away permanently. That was the starting point of darkness engulfing his life.

**~End of flashback~**

Ivan's train of thoughts were interrupted when he noticed someone yelled "You bloody git..."

He saw Amelia Kirkland from far way... verbally abused Francis Bonnefoy. She also kicked him at his knee before leaving him behind. Ivan chuckled at her adorableness.

He saw Amelia Kirkland walking towards him while trying to balance few heavy books in her embrace. The moment he saw a bright and beautiful emerald eyes in front of him, his heart almost skipped few beats.

She is a petite lady with blond hair with cute glasses. She is very adorable and Ivan always had soft spot for cute things and today he added Amelia Kirkland to the list as well.

He felt remorse for his future betrayal but he can't back down on his assignment...it's against everything that General Winter has drilled him to be a merciless assassin...

He could not help but to chuckle at her as she fell but he immediately rushed to her side to help. He picked up one of the fallen books and handed to and said "I think you need help with these and where do you need to carry them"

She looked up to him and said "Thank you for your kind help but I think I can manage them". She left him behind with her gentle smile.

On that day, Amelia noticed a kind huge teddy bear that poses most magnetic amethyst eyes. She liked that stranger's childlike smile.

Next few weeks, Ivan observed her very quietly. He moved to the apartment opposite to hers. He even enrolled into the same subjects as she was enrolled into. It seems that she is very close to Alfred F. Jones despite her verbal abuse towards the man. He felt pang of jealousy towards their close friendship.

Ivan started to plan all the so-called coincidental encounters with Amelia and to familiarised with her. His chance of being a close acquaintance came in form of Francis Bonnefoy when the man started to disturb her one day. Ivan learned that she was not happy whenever Francis Bonnefoy tried to talk to her. He decides that this is his cue to save her and infuse himself as if her knight in shining armour.

Ivan said "Hi Amelia, do you need help da". He said in a very polite yet had menacing undertone which was directed towards Francis.

Amelia said "Hi Ivan, nice to meet you again, no I'm just finished talking to him and I'm heading towards the library...u-uh...let's go there together if you don't mind..."

Ivan felt surge of excitement trough his body and replied "I'm going there as well, let's go together da". As soon as he finished his sentence, Amelia's grabbed his right hand and headed towards the library.

Amelia's faces redden few shades of red as Ivan holds her hand firmly as well and walked to the venue.

Francis felt neglected and silently vowed "I'll get her back soon" with an evil grin before he left the place.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~OMAKE~**

**Me:** Francis will be a stalker...*giggle*

**Ivan:** kolkolkolkolkol...

**Francis:** Citrine, you are horrible...

**Arthur Kirkland:** WHY I AM A BLOODY LADY IN THIS STORY...

**Me:** Because you are adorable in this story and I imagined super sexy love between Russia x England... * BLUSH*

**Arthur Kirkland:** *SPEEACHLESS *

**Francis:** honhonhonhon...

**Me:** Francis ...you are not allowed to laugh at others...*ahem*as Ivan will torture you soon with his pipe...

**Ivan: ***Smile eerily* pulls out his bloody pipe

**Francis:** ...


	3. Chapter 3

**WILD ROSE: Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**IVAN-POV**

This is the first time that I ever dream of clear blue sky with infinite green grass field below me. This is the first time that I feel so perfect and calm...

I marvelled the beautiful scenery in front of me till a miniature version of me with emerald eyes ran towards me with utter delight…

The child was no more than 5 years old and he was giggling while running towards me with his tiny feet...

He yelled "папа… папа… папа" extended his hands to me to pick him up as soon as he neared me.

The moment I picked him up, he embraces me with his tiny hand and cooed "папа… папа… папа… mommy want us come back soon"

I smiled at him said "Dmitri, where's mommy"

He excitedly said "scones"

I grimaced at the mentioned of the destructive food and said "let's get going before your mom serves that to our guest da"

He replied "Want to come here again" and pointed his tiny hand at the nearby flower garden longingly

I kissed his cheek and cooed "We come back here with your mommy and baby sister for picnic da"

He excited voiced out "DAAAAAA" while his tiny fist punched air above him

I added "I'll cook this time and Dmitri don't let your mom enter the kitchen da" I said in a very jovial manner

Both of us laughed and started to walk towards the opposite direction till my alarm clock disturbed my sweet dream…

I took my Mr. Pipe to trash the alarm clock for disturbing the most important dream in my life…

I grumpily thought I need to buy another alarm clock again…grudgingly said** "**дерьмо" after realising I only have an hour to rush to nearby campus to meet Amelia this morning

While I was running to the campus many thoughts raced through my mind…

No 1. Who is that child?

No 2. Do I know him…most obviously I do cause he called me NANA

No 3. Who was his mother?

No.4. Is this dream is a premonition of my future…not that I believe in dreams being a medium to warn us…

Butterflies started their tango in my stomach as certain emerald eyes flashed in my mind again this morning…I want to meet Amelia as soon as possible…

I have a mission to accomplish…I halfheartedly reminded myself as I neared the campus

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**Ivan:**Where's the actual action

**Amelia:** I'm glad that there's no violence in this part but why you grimaced if it's involves scones

**Ivan:** uh...uhm...ah...actually it's top secret information da

**Amelia:** bull shit

**Ivan:** anyway, I was referring to other form of bed exercise action fic *Getting ready to pounce*

**Amelia:** W-wanker *Blush and ran away*

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

Папа: Dad

Дерьмо : Shit

*any language abuse is not intended as I used Google translator *


End file.
